


Drabbles / Prompts / Short stories

by Sixth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixth/pseuds/Sixth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random drabble inspired by an RP on Omegle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles / Prompts / Short stories

“It’s just a few years, Dean…” Sam reiterated in a small voice, hitching the strap of his bag up a little higher on his shoulder. “Not forever.”

But a few years _was_ forever when you were tucking your heart inside the chest of a floppy haired boy and sending them both off to California. Dean left it unsaid that it was only college that was a ‘few years’ anyway. After that came the rest of Sam’s life, but that was probably irrelevant considering Dean would be the dried up husk of a man by then anyway. 

Sam licked his lip and shifted a little. “I… You know I love you… Right?”

And they say the first cut is the deepest. Dean would beg to differ, considering the way those words made something twist sharply in his chest. It must have been something that was jagged and rusted, that would leave shards inside him to fester in Sam’s absence. 

“Yeah. You too..” He mumbled, having never been able to bring himself to say the L word. The L word was something he’d said to Mary every night before he’d gone to sleep - and look where that had got her? Call him superstitious, but it’d been something he just wouldn’t chance risking with Sam. 

A ripple of hurt passed through those impossibly deep hazel eyes before they were abruptly averted, and Sam nodded. The hurt was hard to swallow, but he managed. 

The bus was turning the corner, and Dean grabbed hold of the front of Sam’s shirt in a sudden and impulsive movement and hauled him in. His brother tasted like tears and sorrow, though maybe it was himself Dean tasted on Sam’s lips.

Dean let him go as abruptly as he’d taken hold and walked away without a backwards glance, feeling his body grow colder with every step.


End file.
